Anonymous Voice
by abcRainbowPie
Summary: High school was always boring until an anonymous singer from their school starts to do song covers online. Now everyone is trying to figure out who it is, Demyx especially. Demyx/Zexion, Axel/Roxas, Riku/Sora, and past Marluxia/Zexion.
1. Anonymous Voice

Song lyrics may not be perfectly accurate. I apologize in advance.

* * *

High school was always boring, nothing exciting ever happened. The school was big but the town was small so everyone pretty much knew everyone else. You could tell someone something and they would already know. You could invite someone to something and they could already be invited to something else. You couldn't go around town without running into people you know from school and or work. Everyone could know everyone either through family or friends. Since the town was so small, nothing exciting happened.

There were never any crimes, no gangs, or wild parties. You could say it was the most perfect town, but really it was the most boring. The most exciting things to happen in school were either someone got together with someone or someone came out of the closet. Those are the most exciting things to happen and yet they aren't. A couple usually stayed together for a long time, it's the break up that's actually more exciting. And when someone says they're gay, well it's not something new.

So yes school was still as boring as ever. That is until the students came across a cover of a song. It was video online that only consisted of the audio of the singer and a picture of the original group. The songs the person covered were mostly in a foreign languages but it didn't bother the students. The singer was male and most of the girls at school loved his voice. No one knew who it was. The e-mail address on the account didn't give any clue to who it was, it was most likely made for the account only. There was no name on the user's page, but it was rumored that they went to the same high school. Also since the songs had little English in it so help hide the boy's voice. The students soon started calling him by the name Anonymous Voice.

* * *

Demyx and his friends were the last to hear about the Anonymous Voice. It had only been about two days since it was first discovered, but as the small group of friends stood in the hallway, they were confused by the talking of the song covers.

Wanting to know what was going on Axel stepped away from the group and stopped a girl. "What's the thing about the song covers?"

The girl looked up at him as she pulled out her headphones. "You haven't heard? There's a boy that goes here who makes song covers. No one knows who he is, but he's really good. Probably better than the original songs. People are calling him the Anonymous Voice."

Axel looked back to his friends letting the girl continue walking. His friends looked just as confused as he was. "Wanna go check it out?" he asked.

The others nodded and they all headed to the computer room. When they got there they sat around a computer in the back row. Axel turned on the computer and waited for it to go to the desktop. When it was done turning on, he clicked to open the internet. On the school computers, whenever the internet is open it goes to the school homepage. And on the school homepage was a link to one of the videos the students were going on about. Axel clicked on the link and it opened a new tab. As the video loaded Axel turned the volume on and up. The others leaned in to listen. The music started to play and 15 seconds in the singing began. The song was in Korean, but there were subtitles placed along the bottom.

There's no one like you, even if I look around it's just like that, where else to look for?  
A good person like you, a good person like you, with a good heart like you, a gift as great as you  
How lucky that I'm the person who will try his hard to protect you, where else to look for?  
A happy guy like me, a happy guy like me, the guy with the happiest smile like me

Demyx instantly thought the voice was beautiful. It was strong but not deep and it wasn't high either. It sounded smooth and fitted the love song well. Demyx didn't know anyone with that voice, but then again the school is pretty big. Either way, the guy's voice was nice and Demyx knew why the girls were falling for it because he thought he was.

Your two warm hands gets cold when I'm cold  
Your heart that used to be strong becomes sensitive when I'm hurt  
Take my hands silently, hold me silently, I'm only wishing for such little comforts  
You don't know my heart that wanted to do more just for you

Call out my heart, free my soul  
It always felt like the first time, these remaining days are more than the time that I came to love you

There's no one like you, even if I look around it's just like that, where else to look for?  
A good person like you, a good person like you, with a good heart like you, a gift as great as you  
How lucky that I'm the person who will try his hard to protect you, where else to look for?  
A happy guy like me, a happy guy like me, the guy with the happiest smile like me

When my greedy heart gradually search to other directions  
When my mind can't handle whenever my greed grow even more  
I know all those reasons that clearly says that you're here, it's the only one  
I'm always thankful. I could do better as you do

Call out my heart, free my soul  
It always felt like the first time, these remaining days are more than the time that I came to love you

There's no one like you, even if I look around it's just like that, where else to look for?  
A good person like you, a good person like you, with a good heart like you, a gift as great as you  
How lucky that I'm the person who will try his hard to protect you, where else to look for?  
A happy guy like me, a happy guy like me, the guy with the happiest smile like me

You know, I'm a little bit shy sometimes, you don't know but you're burning like the sun, please understand my feelings  
Even those girls that appears on TV shows are sparkling, you're always be the one in my eyes (I'm going crazy, crazy Baby)  
Hearing you tell me that you love me, I have everything in this world, You & I, You're so fine, is there someone like you?  
I love you Oh, please know it, to me there's only you, and that I stupidly see you as my everything

We arrived on the same road; we're just the same, how surprising, how grateful, it's love

There's no one like you, even if I look around it's just like that, where else to look for?  
A good person like you, a good person like you, with a good heart like you, a gift as great as you  
How lucky that I'm the person who will try his hard to protect you, where else to look for?  
A happy guy like me, a happy guy like me, the guy with the happiest smile like me

When the song ended the screen went black and filled with video suggestions. Most of them were other videos of the boy's song covers and the others were the music videos of the group he had covered. Axel moved the cursor to click on another one. It was titled Doradora. The picture that came up showed 7 boys sitting on and around a white couch in a white room with spray paint of the walls, floor, and couch. This song was also sung in Korean with the subtitles on the bottom. The beat of the music was stronger and faster than the last song.

Why do you look like that? I can't open my eyes and dare to look at you.  
Does that make sense? That nonsense, my ears won't dare to listen to it.  
What is this sound asking for (sound) funny nuance (nuance)  
My heart bounces, ba ba bounce, ba ba bounce.

You hated and left, you-you, what is wrong with you?  
You cursed and left, what is wrong with me?

Go crazy, go crazy, go crazy, I go crazy.  
Go back, go back, go back, go back, don't look back.  
I'm gonna let you go! Shut shut up and let me go!

Go crazy, go crazy, go crazy, I go crazy.  
Go back, go back, go back, go back, don't look back.  
I'm gonna let you go! Shut shut up and let me go!

You're the bad one, why are you more hurt than me? (Don't mess with me)  
I'm the one in pain, why are you crying more than me? (Don't mess with me)  
Shut up!

Impossible, what's left to do?  
You shake me up, you make me stumble, I'm dizzy, so dizzy.  
Stop it, what more do you want from me?  
You shake me up, you make me stumble, I'm dizzy, so dizzy.

That dark lipstick, that short skirt.  
You think that fashion matches with this situation.  
(You were born to play play girl) you're full of flirts.  
(To the bone, play girl) I can't bear it ever again.

Go crazy, go crazy, go crazy, I go crazy.  
Go back, go back, go back, go back, don't look back.  
I'm gonna let you go! Shut shut up and let me go!

Go crazy, go crazy, go crazy, I go crazy.  
Go back, go back, go back, go back, don't look back.  
I'm gonna let you go! Shut shut up and let me go!

You're the bad one, why are you more hurt than me? (Don't mess with me)  
I'm the one in pain, why are you crying more than me? (Don't mess with me)  
Shut up!

Impossible, what's left to do?  
You shake me up, you make me stumble, I'm dizzy, so dizzy.  
Stop it, what more do you want from me?  
You shake me up, you make me stumble, I'm dizzy, so dizzy.

What's with the sad face, I can't understand.  
You're not good when you're with me.  
Why's it my fault? You're the reason we're like this.  
(Nothing but a player)

It's obvious you'll leave me again.  
Go back before I scream in your face.  
(I hate you) remember the things you did.  
(So I hate you) remember these eyes.

You're the bad one, why are you more hurt than me? (Don't mess with me)  
I'm the one in pain, why are you crying more than me? (Don't mess with me)  
Shut up!

Impossible, what's left to do?  
You shake me up, you make me stumble, I'm dizzy, so dizzy.  
Stop it, what more do you want from me?  
You shake me up, you make me stumble, I'm dizzy, so dizzy.

After the video ended, Axel leaned back in his chair and said, "The guy has a good voice."

"Yeah…" Demyx replied, his voice trailing off at the end. "Any idea who it could be?"

"Not a clue," Riku said speaking for the first time. "It could be anyone."

"That's true. The school is pretty big after all," Axel said crossing his arms.

"Think either Sora or Roxas would know?" Demyx questioned.

"Mm, maybe. Let's go see." And with that the three of them left to go find the two boys only stopping to wait for Demyx who turned the computer off.

* * *

The two boys were found by Roxas's locker. They were talking normally as the other students walked by. They only took their attention away from each other as the other three approached them.

Axel was the first to speak. "Have you two heard of the Anonymous Voice?" he asked getting straight to the point.

"Yes," Sora and Roxas said together.

"Do you know who it might be?" he questioned.

"No," the two said together again.

"Hmm, how 'bout we figure it out. You guys in?" Axel looked at each of his friends in turn. They all agreed and started to talk of how they were gonna find out who it was.

* * *

First song: No Other by Super Junior. (originally in korean and translated to english)  
Second song: Doradora by U-Kiss. (originally in korean and translated to english)


	2. I'm so curious

The next day when the five of them checked the videos, there were a ton of new comments. Most of them were questions and others were compliments.

One comment said: 'please tell us who you are!'

Surprisingly the Anonymous Voice had replied back with a comment. His comment said: 'I'm not gonna reveal myself. I am aware that all of you at school are trying to figure out who I am, but unless you're determined you won't be able to figure it out.'

The first person replied back: 'oh we're determined. It's not like its rocket science or anything like that.'

'Very well, good luck.' Was all that he replied with.

A different person had replied to that comment with: 'no fair! Our schools too big to figure it out! At least give us some clues!'

And that was exactly what he did. He had replied to that comment with 'Okay fine. In the beginning of each new video I'll put in a clue or two. Good luck.'

When a new video came out everyone was more than anxious to receive the first clue. When the video started, it started out with a black background and white text that appeared after a couple of seconds.

I'm fluent in Japanese as well as Korean.

Then the text and black background changed to a group of five boys. The music started and soon did his voice.

From now, all stop, whomever it is.  
No one can leave this scene; don't be nervous in this explicit situation.

I'm already more free in the secret room.

I won't miss even a single trembling breath of yours.  
The jewel of the heart that I've secretly been aiming for.  
I'm already aware of your anxious eyes.  
I've found you on the dragon's board, I'm freeze!

You, with an innocent face.  
You shake my heart and look for a chance.  
Two answers (two answers)  
Explode like a firework in a long night, baby.

Oh I'm curious yeah.  
You smile from the picture at the moment, why?  
Oh I'm so curious yeah.  
I'm so curious yeah.

For over a hundred times, I think about you and forget about you.  
The question that fills up my head, what is it that you want?

This moment that flows into my heart without a sound.  
It swirls.

Oh I'm curious yeah.  
You walk out from the picture at the moment, why?  
Oh I'm so curious, yeah.  
I'm so curious yeah.

You don't exist in front of me right now.  
I know that for sure but I'm going to interrogate you.  
Your lips know the answer that I want.  
It shines and disappears.

You might have already known my heart.  
It wasn't locked firmly to you from the beginning.

The suspect is in here.  
No one can leave.  
You and I, or anyone.  
Everything about you, I have found evidence.  
I will certainly find you (Explode baby)

Oh I'm curious yeah.  
You walk out from the picture at the moment, why?  
Oh I'm so curious, yeah.  
I'm so curious yeah.

After the song ended the screen turned back to black and the white text appeared again. This time it said, 'If you put a question in a comment, I may or may not answer it.'

* * *

Demyx sighed after watching the new video. The clue wasn't enough to figure out who he was. He didn't know where to start. All he knew was that it was a boy so that eliminated all the girls. He had a soft voice so anyone with a deep or high voice was obviously not him. And there were a lot of students who were fluent in those two languages because most of the school was Asian. Demyx himself was part Japanese and slightly fluent in the language. Not knowing what to do, he moved the page down to the comments. There were already a bunch of questions.

One read 'What's your hair color?'

And another asked: 'Are you straight or gay?'

Demyx swallowed when he read that one. He was kind of secretly hoping that the boy was gay. He then continued down the page reading the questions.

'What's your favorite color?'

'Have you ever had a girlfriend/boyfriend? If so, who?'

'What's your clothing style?'

'Are you single or taken?'

'Music you listen to?'

'You've posted quite a few love songs, does that mean you're in love?'

'What teachers do you have?'

There was one that wasn't really a question but more of a command. 'Oh! Sing us Japanese song! Please!?'

Then there was a comment after that one that said 'No! Sing in English! I wanna hear your voice in ALL English and I'm sure everyone else does too!'

Demyx was surprised to see that Anonymous Voice had replied to it. 'I'd rather not.' Was all it said.

Most of the comments following after that were replied to his comment asking him please. The first comment had a lot of thumbs up and became a top comment. Finally he posted his own comment that said 'Fine. Maybe I'll sing an English song, but it depends on how many people want me to. Like this comment if you want me to and if it reaches over three hundred then I'll do it.'

Just for the heck of it, Demyx clicked the thumbs up button.

* * *

The comment had reached over three hundred the next couple of days, it actually reached over five hundred, but the English song was never put up yet. He did do a Japanese song like the one person wanted. In that video he answered a few of the questions people asked.

My favorite color is either blue or purple.

Yes I'm gay and I've had a boyfriend. I'm currently single.

No I'm not in love.

Demyx figured it was still not enough to figure out who the boy was. He didn't feel like going through the comments so instead he turned off the computer and went to sleep.

* * *

Zexion felt sick. He was completely worried. He should have never done those song covers, but it was too late to take them down. Even if he did take them down the school would still try to figure him out. There was definitely no turning back now. But now he said that he would sing an English song. He wouldn't have said he would do it, but with all the people asking him to he gave in. Now he was completely worried. If he sang the wrong song it could give away his voice easily.

He didn't want the students to find out that he was the Anonymous Voice. He had two reasons why. One, if they found out, he would probably get bullied more. And two, if they found out then there's a chance he would become popular and he didn't want that.

Lying down on his couch he scrolled through the songs on his iPod trying to decide on a song. After a few minutes of going through them a few times he decided on one.

* * *

Demyx, Axel, Riku, Sora, and Roxas were in the hallway when an outburst was sounded. A bunch of girls grouped together and started to talk. They were talking fast and at the same time, but the boys were able to hear some. Apparently Anonymous Voice had finally put up the English song. Demyx and his friends all looked at each other than headed to the computer room.

In the computer room they all gathered around a computer in the back. Axel quickly turned on the computer and searched the new song cover. They were mostly watching for the clues, but since this one was in English it could help identify them. In the beginning there were three more clues.

Find me in the cafeteria. I have a major sweet tooth.

Check my wrists for my scars.

My nails are usually painted black.

"Sounds like he's an emo kid," Riku said from behind Demyx.

Demyx just shrugged as the music played.

Well if I held the hours in my hand

had the sun at my command,

I could be with you again.

And you thought I was lonely but I,

I never felt that way back then.

Down Alburn road

on a sunset summer sky,

you whispered please, remember me.

The leaves were golden,

when I kissed your lips goodbye,

you whispered please, remember me.

Down Alburn road.

Well If I could delay the turning tide,

I would bend and twist the time,

just to be there by your side.  
And I, I didn't believe you

when you said I was falling,

falling for you.

Down Alburn road

on a sunset summer sky,

you whispered please, remember me.

The leaves were golden,

when I kissed your lips goodbye,

you whispered please, remember me.

It's like you turn a light on,

a light up on my world and I could see,

all that's possible.

You were right there before me,

shining in the sun, but now your gone.

Down Alburn road

on a sunset summer sky,

you whispered please, remember me.

You whispered please, remember me.

You whispered please, remember me.

Down Alburn road

on a sunset summer sky,

you whispered please, remember me.

The leaves were golden,

when I kissed your lips goodbye,

you whispered please, remember me.

Down Alburn road.

Down Alburn road.

Demyx could feel himself falling for the boy's voice more and more during the song. It was still unrecognizable though. Sighing, Demyx stood up and started towards the door, his friends close behind. As he stepped into the hallway he crashed into someone and he heard something hit the floor. Stepping back he came eye to eye to a short boy. The boy quickly kneeled down to pick up his fallen books. Demyx kneeled down to help since it was mostly his fault.

As he reached for one of the books Demyx noticed that the boy's nails were black. It surprised him since it was one of the clues on the new video. He wanted to sneak a look at the boy's wrist, but they were covered with black, purple, and blue bracelets. He was wearing dark grey skinny jeans with a black v-neck that had sleeves that went to mid forearm. He noticed that the shoes the other wore were a dark blue and that the boy had pierced ears and was wearing star studs. As the two stood Demyx handed the other the book. The boy took it and placed it on top of the other book.

As he walked away, Demyx thought, _'He was wearing purple and blue and had black nails… that's only two, maybe one, out of seven clues, but it's also the closest thing I've got.' _

"Hey Dem, try not to run into people," came Axel's voice from behind him. The others walked past him and down the hall.

'_It could be him.'_

* * *

First song: Sherlock by Shinee. (originally korean and translated to english)  
Second song: Alburn Road by Ulrik Munther. (english)


	3. Play any instruments?

The next day at school in science class, the teacher assigned a project. The assignment required a pair of partners to work together and write a report on a given topic. Demyx sat bored in his seat, waiting for the teacher to call his name along with who his partner would be. He heard Axel's name called with the name of another student named Marluxia. Demyx knew that was sure to be interesting. Axel and Marluxia never did get along very well in the past and can barely stand to be around each other now.

The teacher continued to call out the names of who was paired with whom. When Demyx heard his named called out with another student's he looked around the class to find the boy. He knew that name, he's heard it before. Then he saw the boy sitting in the back, the boy he had ran into in the hall, Zexion. But why was the name familiar? It wasn't only because they shared a class, there was another reason that Demyx just wasn't thinking of.

When the teacher allowed the class to go Demyx was approached by someone before he was able to get out of his own seat. He looked up to see Marluxia, the older boy's arms crossed.

"Switch partners with me," was all Marluxia said.

"Why?" Demyx asked as he stood up.

"Because I don't want to work with the idiot I was paired with," Marluxia answered as Axel came over to Demyx's desk. "Just switch partners with me."

"Shouldn't I get a say in this?" Zexion asked Marluxia as he came over. "Besides, you can't trade partners without the teacher's permission. Plus I'm not exactly willing to work with you either."

"Oh come on baby," Marluxia said and reached to touch Zexion's face, except the smaller boy took an abrupt step back. "I'm not that bad," Marluxia finished talking both about working with him and backing away from his touch.

"I'm not working with you," Zexion stated simply.

"Okay fine, guess I'm stuck with the idiot," Marluxia said, the second part under his breath but still heard by the redhead who glared back at him. "Anyways," he said looking at Zexion, "I'm coming to your house tonight."

"Why?" Zexion asked as the other started to walk away.

"You'll see why," Marluxia answered and left the classroom.

Axel shortly left too, claiming that he needed to get going to get to his next class on time. That only left Demyx, Zexion, and the teacher in the room. Zexion turned to look at Demyx.

"When do you want to start the project?" he asked. The sooner they started the sooner they can finish and get it out of the way.

"Is after school good?" Demyx asked in return. The younger boy nodded and told Demyx to meet him at the school gates then left the classroom.

* * *

Once school was over, Demyx made his way to meet his science partner at the gate. Zexion was already there, leaning against the wall only standing straight as Demyx came over.

"Your house or mine?" he asked Demyx.

"Your house would probably be best," Demyx said.

Zexion nodded and started to walk down the street in the direction of his house. The walk was silent and only slightly awkward. Luckily Zexion didn't live far from school. The two shortly got to his house and Zexion unlocked the door and led Demyx inside. Inside Demyx was in awe at his new surroundings. Everything in the house looked expensive that he didn't even want to touch anything. Everything also looked spotless, the light carpet barely had anything as a hint to a stain and the furniture didn't have a spot of dust. And he was only in the entry room.

He noticed a few pairs of shoes by the front door and suddenly became self conscious of his own feet. He moved to take off his shoes but stopped as Zexion spoke up.

"You don't have to take off your shoes," he said from the doorway that led into the rest of the house. "My parents aren't home so they'll never know. Besides, I still get in trouble for not taking mine off."

Demyx looked at the other and smiled at seeing the younger boy's shoes still on despite his parents' strict house rule. Demyx slid off his shoes anyway, just to be a nice house guest, and followed the other through the house until they got to Zexion's bedroom. The boy's room was less fancy than the rest of the house, more personal actually. Posters hung on the dark blue walls, the desk covered in papers, some put up on the wall above the desk. Zexion's bed was a queen size, pushed into the corner. It was currently made neatly, many pillows placed at the head of the bed and in the corner. Zexion went to sit at the window seat, leaning against the wall and placing a purple laptop that was left on the seat in his lap.

'_His favorite colors have to be blue and purple' _Demyx thought to himself as he looked around the room. As he looked he noticed an acoustic guitar that sat in a corner. He walked over to it to look at it. It was a nice guitar, looked almost brand new. "Do you play?" Demyx asked, still looking over the guitar.

Zexion looked up from his laptop to see what the other was talking about. "Oh, no," he said, "I've been meaning to learn but haven't gotten around to it." Logging out of his account, Zexion set the laptop back down and went over to join Demyx.

"If you want, I can teach you," Demyx said and picked up the guitar.

"Really?"

"Yeah, come on," Demyx said and went over to the bed. Zexion followed over and sat down next to the older boy. Once they were both sitting on the bed, Demyx rested the guitar in Zexion's lap and helped place his hands in the right spot. He put his own hands over Zexion's and guided him. "Copy this," he said and strummed a few strings in order.

Zexion strummed the same strings once Demyx moved his hand and it sounded almost identical.

"There you go," Demyx said with a smile. "Let's try this," he said and strummed a few other strings. They kept at it, Demyx strumming a few notes and Zexion copying them. Their hands often touched as Demyx helped to place Zexion's back into place, but the smaller boy didn't seem to mind or notice much. Demyx tried his best to look at the other's wrists – remembering the clue that mentioned scars – but they were covered with bracelets just like before.

Demyx unconsciously moved closer to Zexion, positioning himself with one leg behind the boy and the other leg beside Zexion's. This way he was able to reach Zexion's hand that rested on the neck as well as the one that was on the body. Demyx slowly placed the other's fingers on the neck in a new position and guided the other hand to place new notes. Leaning forward, Demyx removed his hands from Zexion's, silently telling him to repeat the notes on his own and he did.

"Not bad," Demyx said. "You're a natural."

Zexion smiled at the comment though it was hidden from Demyx. "Thanks," he said quietly then asked, "Do you play any other instruments?"

"A few," Demyx answered honestly. "Why? Is there another you want to learn?"

"Yeah," Zexion said with a nod. "Can you teach me piano?"

"Sure," Demyx answered and put his hand down on the bed to rest on, unconsciously getting closer to the other boy. "On one circumstance."

"What's that?" Zexion asked as he looked at Demyx over his shoulder. He put the guitar on the floor, resting it against the bed.

"You help me with math."

"Is that all?" Zexion asked and received a nod from the blonde. "Okay. We should start on the assignment now."

Agreeing, Demyx got up from the bed and went to retrieve his schoolbag as Zexion went to get his laptop. Moving back to the bed, Zexion sat back down on it – this time more towards the middle of it – crossing his legs Indian style and resting the laptop on his lap. Demyx followed suit and sat beside him and pulled the papers from his bag.

They started their work simple, writing only key notes down. Zexion opened the search engine and searched for whatever Demyx told him to, clicking different links for the right information. Demyx sat beside him with the papers in his lap, writing down the notes. After a while they ended up with a full page of notes, but it wasn't much because Demyx's writing had been rushed and ended up in big lettering. Setting the laptop off his lap, Zexion lied back onto his pillows – legs still crossed – and sighed.

"You done?" Demyx asked with a laugh. He received only a nod from the other boy. He watched as Zexion uncrossed his legs and stretched them to lie straight, careful of his laptop. He then moved one arm to rest over and cover his eyes, the other arm along his torso. Demyx couldn't help himself but think that the smaller boy looked cute in the position. "So," Demyx started thinking of what to say. He then decided on, "What do you think about the Anonymous Voice?"

Zexion moved his arm to look up at Demyx. "Is that what they're calling him?" he asked even though he already knew. Demyx nodded and repeated his question. "Not much to be honest," Zexion replied as he covered his eyes with his arm again. "Are you gonna try and figure out who it is?"

"Probably," Demyx lied. He was already doing just that. "I like his voice," he said honestly with a smile, "a lot."

"That's nice," Zexion said in a bored tone. At his words Demyx realized what he said had been aloud and not in his head like he had thought it was. It slightly embarrassed him because of the chance that Zexion was the Anonymous Voice.

"Do you have a cell phone?" Demyx asked suddenly. Zexion responded with a quiet and bored 'yes'. "Can I see it?"

"Front right pocket," was all Zexion said. Demyx raised an eyebrow in silent questioning then glanced at the boy's pockets. He felt slightly embarrassed once again, but then again it was only a pocket. Slowly, he reached across the boy's body – doing his best to ignore the skin revealed by the raised shirt – and reached into his pocket. Once he had Zexion's phone in hand, he turned it on and proceeded to enter his number into it.

"Here you go," he said and pushed the phone underneath the hand resting on Zexion's torso. Zexion once again moved his arm from his eyes to look up at Demyx. "I put my number in so just call or text me whenever you want to schedule practice, 'kay?"

"Okay," Zexion said.

Getting his bag and papers, Demyx said, "'Kay, then I'll see you later." With that Demyx left the boy's room and back to the entry room. Pulling on his shoes he stepped out of the house and headed for his own. Once home he went to his computer and went to the latest Anonymous Voice video typing in a single comment.

"_Play any instruments? Have any piercings?" _


	4. Let's spice this up

Zexion had fallen asleep on his bed shortly after Demyx left. He was still asleep as Marluxia came into his bedroom, having let himself into the house. Sighing, Marluxia picked up the laptop, closing it, and set it over onto the window seat. Going back to the bed, Marluxia thought of ways to wake up the sleeping boy without getting kicked. He knew Zexion – thanks to their long relationship the year before – and he knew that the boy was a light sleeper, but if woke the wrong way – which is most ways – he'd become startled and kick out in defense.

Marluxia never did find a way to wake the younger boy and not get hit. So instead of thinking too much, the taller boy decided to just go for it. Getting onto the bed beside Zexion, Marluxia couldn't help but think that the sleeping boy must be really tired to not have woken up yet. When they were together and Marluxia came over and the boy had fallen asleep, the opening of his bedroom door usually woke him up. If not that than it was the noises Marluxia made around the room.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Marluxia moved to be somewhat above the other boy and used a hand to push Zexion's hair behind his ear. _Definitely very tired_, he thought to himself. Zexion never liked it whenever the older boy pushed his hair behind his ear and that was the final thing he had to do if Zexion didn't wake up from the noises. Marluxia knew from experience that the only reason for Zexion to sleep heavy is that he's stressed or deeply upset about something.

Smirking to himself, Marluxia tried something new and leaned down to put his lips to Zexion's ear. Quickly after the contact he nipped down near a piercing earning a startled noise from below and hands pushing him away. Instead of allowing himself to be pushed away, Marluxia held himself in place and continued to nip and suck the other boy's ear. Zexion's breath changed and despite his efforts his voice let out a small whimper of pleasure. Finally after receiving a knee to his body, Marluxia pulled away and sat up with a pleased smirk.

Zexion simply remained in place and glared up at the boy above him, doing his best to regain his normal breathing. Only Marluxia knew of his fetish of his piercings or skin around them being toyed with. Once his breath returned to normal, Zexion moved to sit beside Marluxia, un-tucking his hair as he did so. "You jerk," he said with a huff of breath. "So why are you here?"

"I know it's you," Marluxia answered simply.

"What's me?"

"The Anonymous Voice," the pink haired boy explained. "I know it's you," he repeated.

"Why would you think that?" Zexion asked, actually not knowing why the other would assume that.

"Don't act innocent. I've heard you sing before. I know your voice and I know you're the Anonymous Voice."

Thinking it over for a bit, Zexion thought of when he had sung in the past and how Marluxia was there to have heard. Then he remembered that singing for Marluxia was one of the things the two did as a couple. His singing turned out to be one of the things Marluxia liked best about him. The first time he heard it was by accident, but he insisted for Zexion to sing. Marluxia was the only one to have heard him sing up until now. The thoughts of the past almost made Zexion smile but he refuse to in front of Marluxia.

"You're right," Zexion said with a sigh to clear his thoughts. He pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his arms around his knees. "I'm the Anonymous Voice. So what do you want?"

"My dear boy, why would you assume I want something out of this?" Marluxia asked.

"Because I know you and I know coming here to ask if I was the Anonymous Voice wasn't your only reason."

"Smart boy," Marluxia said. "You are correct. I want something out of this. Do not worry, it is not something bad. All I want is to be included and have some fun."

"Okay fine," Zexion agreed. "But nothing too extreme."

"Like I said, do not worry," Marluxia reassured and put a hand on top of Zexion's head, ruffling the boy's hair, only to have his hand quickly pushed away. "I'll see you tomorrow." Getting off the bed, the older boy walked away and out of the room. Zexion sighed and fell back to lie down for a second time that evening, eventually falling asleep.

* * *

Due to falling asleep earlier than usual, Zexion was able to put up a new song cover before school. The audio had already been done; all he needed to do was put in the clues. Not wanting to think of something about himself, he decided to go down to the comments and chose an easy one. He put in the next two clues at the end of the video before uploading it.

8. No I don't play any instruments, but I do plan to learn a couple.

9. Yes, I have some piercings.

After the song cover was uploaded he grabbed his bag and left for school. By the time he did get to school, the halls were already filled with other students on their phones, some with headphones on. He also noticed students gathered in the computer lab when he walked pass.

He made his way to homeroom and found it mostly empty. Homeroom was a short period before first and the students were allowed in there before the morning bell as well as their free period. The students in there now were either on their phones or finishing up homework from the night before. He saw Marluxia sitting in the back with his own phone out and went over to join him.

"You know," Marluxia started after glancing at Zexion. "'Some' is an understatement for the amount of piercings you have," he said with a smirk. He turned off his phone and put it down on the desk, turning slightly in his seat to face Zexion. "I should know," he said and used a hand to go under the neckline of Zexion's v-neck, his fingers brushing over the collar bone piercings.

Zexion quickly pushed the other's hand away from him, not wanting his piercings touched. "I meant 'some' by only the ones people can see. Besides, I don't even have that many."

"Oh yeah?" Marluxia questioned. "You have your earlobes pierced once, your tragus on one ear, helix on the other, tongue pierced, your collar bones, and hips. That's nine piercings. Unless you got more I'm unaware of."

"No," Zexion said with a small shake of his head, referring to the last part Marluxia spoke. "And I don't plan to get more. Not now at least." After saying that, Zexion paused to think of any piercings he would consider.

"Good, 'cause you _do _have more than enough," the older teen said.

"Don't act like you never liked it," Zexion teased in return. Marluxia loved to toy with his piercings and he was sure the taller boy would still be glad to do it to this day despite them being apart. If given the opportunity of course.

"That's not the point," Marluxia defended himself. "So I was thinking last night," he started, earning a groan from Zexion as the smaller boy let himself slouch in his chair. "Shut up," Marluxia snapped shortly. "Anyway, what I was thinking about was that we should spice this up a little."

"Why do I feel like I'm not gonna like your idea?" Zexion asked with a sigh.

"Sh, you," Marluxia said, going to put a finger on Zexion's lips but was pushed away before he could make contact. "Now here's my idea. A live chat room where people ask you questions. It'll be fun."

"I dunno," Zexion said hesitantly. "I personal think anything live could be risky."

"Don't worry about that. We'll make an entirely new account and profile so no one can track it to you. Plus it'll help them narrow it down."

"But that's not what I want," Zexion argued. "I don't want them to know it's me. Not yet."

"You're gonna have to let them figure you out sooner or later," Marluxia reasoned. "You can't just quit now and leave them hanging. Even if you did they'd still want to know who the Anonymous Voice was."

"I know," Zexion sighed. "So how are we gonna get the word around for the live chat without anyone questioning us about it?"

"Easy," the older teen said. "Instead of clues for your next video, put in the information at the end. I'll come over tonight to help set it up."

"Okay," Zexion agreed. Taking his bag off his shoulders, he put it on the desk and pulled out his iPod along with a lollipop. Marluxia smirked to himself watching his ex, knowing well that the boy couldn't listen to music without being tempted to sing along, hence the lollipop to keep him distracted.

_No wonder he always tasted like candy_, Marluxia thought then picked his phone back up.

* * *

Between periods the halls filled with students as they walk to their lockers and or next class. Others stood by the classroom door talking and waiting for the bell. As long as it was okay with their teacher they wouldn't be considered late since they only stood outside.

There was obvious talk about the song cover Zexion had put up this morning. Even though he had mentioned in a clue that he was gay, most of the girls were still practically obsessed. While he was at his locker, Zexion overheard many conversations people were having as they passed. Most of them were guessing and asking each other who they thought the Anonymous Voice was. They were still far off from guessing Zexion which was good.

Zexion's next class was science and soon after he got to the class he was greeted by Demyx who he had barely seen move before confronted with him.

"Hi Zexion," the blonde said. Before Zexion could respond with a greeting, Demyx continued, "I was wondering if you can help me with my math after school."

"Uh, yeah," Zexion said slowly, still slightly overwhelmed by how fast the taller teen had got to him and spoke. "Just meet me at the gates like yesterday."

"Got it," Demyx said and walked away and over to where it looked like Axel and Marluxia were arguing. Zexion sighed. Knowing Marluxia, the pink haired teen probably hadn't helped at all with the project and now he was busying himself with Zexion. That was most likely what the two teens were arguing about.

Science class went by quickly, the teacher only giving out a few study guide sheets to fill out. After that, the rest of the school day followed shortly and Zexion found himself once again waiting at the school gates. It didn't take long for the blonde to come and they left to go to Zexion's house. Demyx kept a good small conversation going so the walk wasn't as bad as the one the day before.

When they got to the younger boy's house, Demyx proceeded to take his shoes off like before. Zexion didn't bother to remove his shoes and went to leave the entry room, stopping as a female voice called out, "Zexion! Take your shoes off!"

Sighing, Zexion stepped away from the door and went back to take his shoes off, pushing them off from the heels. Once his shoes were off, Zexion left the entry room with Demyx close behind. They walked to go to Zexion's room but was stopped by the female voice.

"Zexion," the voice was gentle and kind, with a hint of curiosity to it. Demyx turned in the direction of the voice and came face to face with a young woman. Her hair was the same color as Zexion's, maybe a shade or two lighter though, and pulled into a thick side fish tale braid. Her eyes were also the same as Zexion's, but seemed to hold worry and sadness in them.

"Yes mother?" Zexion said and turned to the woman.

"Who's this?" she asked kindly as if she was talking to a child and asking who they had drawn on paper.

"Demyx, my science partner for a project," Zexion explained shortly. "We're gonna go do our work now."

"Wait," his mother said almost too quickly. "How about you two wait at the table and I'll make you something small to eat."

"I think we're good," Zexion said and walked away. Demyx turned back to the boy's mother, smiling at her before following.

Zexion was already sitting on his bed getting his homework out. Demyx went over to join. "Can I ask what that was about?" he asked as he unzipped his bag.

"What was what about?" Zexion asked in return.

"I dunno. I just felt like there was something off between you and your mom."

Zexion paused before moving his gaze away from Demyx and saying, "She doesn't like me."

"Why?" Demyx asked cautiously.

"I think it's because she expected her only son to grow up and bring home girls she can talk to, marry a beautiful bride, have kids, and not be a disappointment," Zexion said, his voice lowered. Despite the low volume he spoke in, Demyx was able to pick up the sadness in it. "I'm an only child and since I'm gay she's upset she can't have any blood related grandchildren. She disapproves of my piercings. She didn't like my relationship with Marluxia – said he was a bad influence – and now does her best to keep me from going into my room alone with a boy. All that aside, what do you need help with in math?"

Demyx silently got out his math work he needed help with and showed it to Zexion. Whatever sadness the younger boy had showed was gone now. He helped Demyx figure out his math, finding different ways to do the problems until one worked for the blonde. He was then able to do most on his, often asking Zexion to check or for help.

Once he was done with his math, Demyx sat and watched Zexion as the smaller boy finished writing something. "Is that your natural hair color?" he wondered aloud.

"Yes."

"Hm, I find that hard to believe."

Setting down his work, Zexion moved to on his knees in front of Demyx. The blonde was taken aback by the sudden movement and tensed slightly at the feeling of arms going around his neck. Zexion was now very close to him – almost chest to chest – with his arms around Demyx's neck and his breath by the blonde's ear.

"Do you want me to prove it?" he asked and Demyx could feel one arm leave from around his neck as it went to the smaller boy's belt. "I don't mind," Zexion whispered as he pulled himself closer to Demyx, lips barely touching the blonde's ear.

Feeling nervous about the whole situation, Demyx stuttered out, "Uh, no, that's not necessary. I believe you."

"Do you?"

"Yeah, so you can move now," Demyx said and put his hands on the boy's hips, gently pushing Zexion away. The push earned him a small gasp from Zexion, but that went almost unnoticed.

"I didn't think you'd react that way," he said with a smirk. At the soft glare and pout he received from the other he said, "Relax, it was only a joke."

Demyx huffed then looked down at the bed. Then remembering the gasp he asked, "What was with the gasp?"

"Hm?" Zexion hummed, seeming to have been thinking, looking over at Demyx. "Oh that, you pushed on my piercings. That's not important though. I believe you owe me a piano lesson."

Before Demyx could say anything, Zexion had grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to his feet. He led him out of the bedroom and down the hall. As they walked down through the house, Demyx glanced in to the kitchen and living room, but the other boy's mother wasn't seen. He kept following Zexion to the other side of the house until they reached a door.

Zexion opened the door and entered, closing the door behind Demyx. The blonde was surprised by the room they had entered. It was a small recording studio, but big enough to hold a few instruments, including a piano.

"Wow," Demyx said as he looked around. "How come you have a recording studio in your house?"

"My dad's a music producer and my mom's a musician. They use the studio to record demos."

"Wait, if your mom's a musician how come your asking me to teach you how to play?" the blonde asked without thinking. Zexion's only response was to look at Demyx, the look from earlier back in his eyes. "Oh right, sorry."

"It's fine. Come on," he said and walked into the studio to where the piano was. Demyx followed and sat down beside Zexion on the bench. "Do you have anything planned or should I get one of my mother's sheets?"

"Hm, sheets," Demyx answered. Zexion nodded and got up to go get them. When he came back he set them in their place and waited for Demyx to do what he needed to. Looking over the sheets, Demyx mumbled an 'okay' to himself and reached up to place his hands on the keys. "Watch carefully," he said before starting to play a few keys. "See if you can copy that."

Zexion lifted his hands from his lap and put them in place with some help from Demyx. He copied the keys he had watched Demyx play before him, messing up only a few times. Once he got the keys correct and in the right order, Demyx helped him remember which keys were which and how to read the sheets. Zexion silently listened and watched, nodding to let Demyx he understood. While doing so, the smaller boy had unconsciously tucked his own hair behind his ear gaining a small and unnoticed smile from Demyx.

They were able to add on more notes as Zexion started to get the hang of it. He often stumbles with his fingers or forgot the new notes, but Demyx was quick to help him. By the time they got most of the beginning of the song down, the sound of the doorbell went through the house. Zexion quickly stopped playing and got up from the bench.

"Were you expecting someone?" Demyx asked as he got up and followed.

"Yeah," Zexion answered and stopped to look at the clock. "It's getting late, maybe you should go get your things and head home."

Checking the time, Demyx said, "Okay," and left to get his things from Zexion's room.

Zexion went to answer the door, unlocking it before opening it. Outside stood Marluxia who as soon as the door was opened asked, "Why the hell was your door locked?"

"My mother left and locked it," Zexion answered. "Come on; let's just get this done before she gets back. She'll freak if she knew you were here. You know how she is about me being alone with boys. Now I have two in the house."

"Huh?" Marluxia asked as he stepped in. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked smirking as he ran his fingers through the boy's hair which was still tucked behind his ear, un-tucking it and letting it fall into Zexion's face like normal.

Zexion stepped away, ignoring the taller teen's chuckle. "Shut up," he said and left the entry room knowing Marluxia would follow. They walked pass Demyx, the two older teens glancing at each other – Marluxia with a hint of amusement in his eyes. Demyx quietly said a goodbye to Zexion and left as the other two went to the younger boy's room.

"Okay, give me your laptop," Marluxia said as he sat down on the bed. Zexion didn't say anything, instead going to the window seat to pick up his laptop. He took it to Marluxia and sat down next to him. Marluxia opened the laptop and went to the site they would use for the live chat, clicking the option to create a new account. He filled out the information, using Zexion's email and setting the password to 'anonvoice6' and username to 'AnonymousVoice'. "How about we schedule the live chat for next Friday? That way you post a new song on Monday and the word will get around."

"That's fine," Zexion agreed. "Though I doubt it'll take long for everyone to know."

"True, but the more time the more people will know and possibly come to the chat. I'd bet at least half the school will show."

Zexion groaned and fell back to lie down. "Don't say that."

Marluxia simply smirked, knowing the boy always got nervous with a big amount attention on him despite whatever the occasion may be.

* * *

Okay, just a couple things I'd like to mention.

One, check out the listed upcoming stories on my profile and vote in the poll which ones you'd like to see. You don't have to, but it'd be nice to get some feedback.

And two, the live chat will be in the next chapter and I thought it'd be fun to ask you guys to send a question in a review. Just pretend you're a student and ask a question you'd ask to the Anonymous Voice. You can even let your inner fangirl out into it. It'll also help get the next chapter up soon.


	5. Falling for Someone

On Monday Zexion posted the new video with the live chat information at the end just like Marluxia suggested and just like Zexion predicted, it became the talk of the school. The students talked about it between classes, at lunch, and even in class until their teacher told them to focus. One of the reasons they talked so much of this one was that they were discussing what questions to ask. Plus Zexion had sung an English song and the students had not been told what to expect, thus their excitement for hearing his voice in English.

Zexion did his best to block them all out though, not wanting to give the live chat much thought himself.

* * *

The lunch room was loud with talk about the Anonymous Voice's new video. Demyx was himself was excited about the upcoming chat, but tried not to let it show too much. He sat with Axel at their usual lunch table, waiting for Riku and the twins to come join them. He was vaguely aware of what the redhead was talking about as he thought about what would be asked at the chat. He wondered what he should ask…

"The jerk still hasn't helped with the project," Axel was saying. "And it's due Thursday."

"Hm?" Demyx said aloud, having been brought out of his thoughts. "Oh right. He really hasn't done anything to help? I wonder why. I saw him at Zexion's house the other day when I was leaving."

"Oh yeah?" Axel asked. "I've noticed them hanging out together more here too."

"Think they're getting back together?" Demyx asked. Though if that was the case, he doubt Zexion would have joked with him the way he did the other day.

"Doubt it," Axel said as he picked up his plastic fork. "Marluxia's never gone back to an ex boyfriend."

"That's true," Demyx said thinking about the other past boyfriends Marluxia had.

"Hey Dem," Sora said as he and their other two friends sat down at the table.

"How's your search going?" Roxas asked, a knowing smile on his face.

"Pretty good actually," Demyx said earning a few surprised looks. "I think I know someone who might be the Anonymous Voice."

"Oh really? Enlighten us," Axel said.

"I'm not telling you guys," Demyx said as he shook his head. "You all will just tease me until we do find out."

"It's Zexion isn't it?" Riku spoke up.

"What?" Demyx responded, taken aback. "No, why would you think that?"

"You've been hanging out at his house a lot lately so who else could it be?"

Demyx bit his lip. "Okay fine, I think it might be him. If you think about all the clues, it can easily point to him."

"What were all the clues again?" Sora asked, tilting his head.

"Yeah Dem, where's the list you made?" Axel asked teasingly.

Glaring at the redhead, Demyx pulled the folded paper from his backpack's front pocket. He set it on the table between him and Axel. On the paper were the nine clues the Anonymous Voice had given, an 'x' by the ones Demyx thought fit Zexion so far.

"Hm, let's see here," Axel said, pulling the paper closer to himself. Sora and Roxas leaned over the table to get a better look. "Number one, he's fluent in Japanese and Korean. Well Dem, is he?"

"I haven't found that out yet," Demyx answered. "And I'm not just gonna ask him."

"Number two," Sora said as he turned the paper to himself, "his favorite colors are blue and purple."

"I think they are."

"Why's that?" Riku asked.

"Well the bracelets he wears are those colors. Plus his bedroom walls are blue and his laptop is purple."

"Fair enough," the blonde twin said. "Number three, he's gay and has had a boyfriend, but is currently single. Anyone can agree on that. Four, he's not in love. Is Zexion in love Dem?"

"I dunno."

"Hm, kay, number five says he likes sweets," Sora read.

"And look who has a lollipop," Axel said and the others followed his gaze to see Marluxia and Zexion sitting at a table with some other students. "Might as well check that off as well. Clue number six, he has scars on his wrists."

"I haven't been able to see them if they're there," Demyx said as he shook his head slightly.

"Are his nails painted black?" the redhead continued to question.

"Yes, ever since I first talked to him."

"Rox and I get the last two," Sora claimed and took the paper for him and his twin as they stopped leaning over the table. "Number eight says he doesn't play any instruments but plans to learn. Well?"

"He's having me teach him piano and guitar. He said he had wanted to learn before but never got enough time."

"Last one. He has some piercings. Does he?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah," Demyx answered. "As far as I know he has his ears pierced and his hips. He kind of hinted at the hip piercings when I pushed him. And I think he has a tongue piercing."

"Tongue and hip piercings?" Axel said with a smirk. "Sounds hot," he said then hissed as a kick hit his leg.

"Aw, look, Demyx is blushing," the blonde heard Sora say. It pulled him out of his thoughts he hadn't even been aware he was thinking of.

"Shut up," he mumbled, looking away and silently going back to the thoughts of a smaller boy with tongue and hip piercings.

* * *

By Wednesday the talk of the live chat had died down some, but it was still a hot topic throughout the school. It was after school and the students were going down the halls to leave, some stopping at their lockers to get the needed books for homework or something personal. Zexion was at his own locker when Demyx came up to him.

"Hey," the blonde greeted.

"Hi," Zexion responded and closed his locker.

"About the science project," Demyx started, his voice trailing off. "I want to come over and help finish it but I have to go to swim team practice right now and was wondering if you'd wait – it won't take long – or want me to meet you at your house."

"I'll wait."

"Great, come on," Demyx said and grabbed Zexion's wrist to pull him along. The blonde took him to the school's pool and as soon as they were there Demyx told Zexion to sit on the bleachers as he went off to the locker room. Along the poolside were other students who Zexion couldn't put names to and the coach talking to them.

He watched as a few boys came out of the locker room dressed in their swimwear for practiced. It wasn't until Demyx came out that Zexion realized he should have had Demyx meet him at his house. Getting his phone out from his pocket, Zexion sent Marluxia a text then opened a game to keep himself busy and not stare at the blonde.

He kept a small conversation with Marluxia through texts and playing the games until his phone died and turned itself off. Once that happened, Zexion sat there and stared at the black screen, running his thumb across it to make smudges that he'd wipe off later.

Growing bored of his now dead phone, Zexion looked over to the pool to find Demyx. As soon as he found the blonde with his eyes he could feel himself blush at the sight of Demyx pulling himself out of the pool. He'd admit to himself that Demyx was attractive – physically at least – but he still didn't know the other well enough to really consider himself falling for him. His personality was good as far as Zexion knew about it. Maybe he did have a crush on Demyx.

Shaking the thoughts away, Zexion turned on his phone to check the time, since that'd be the only thing he'd be able to do before his phone shuts itself off again. He watched to screen as it did its usual loading to turn on then looked up to see the swim team head into the locker room. Zexion sighed to himself and looked at his phone once it made the quiet noise it makes when fully turned on. It was a little past 4:30 which left plenty of time to leave, go to Zexion's house, and finish their science project.

Demyx came out of the locker room a few minutes after the others, wearing loose black shorts and a loose white tank with low-cut neckline and sleeves, showing both the blonde's upper chest and sides. As he walked over to where Zexion sat, the younger teen did his best not to stare at the exposed skin – skin which was still damp, same as his hair, and had the shirt loosely clinging to it, he noticed – as he stood up and put his phone in his pocket.

"Nice shirt," Zexion said with a smirk. "Like to expose yourself often?"

"Uh, oh, sorry, I wear it after swimming," Demyx said, stuttering a little. "It feels nice."

"I bet," Zexion responded, but his eyes looked at Demyx's exposed skin, causing the blonde to blush. Looking at Demyx's eye now, the smaller boy said, "Come on, let's go finish the project."

Demyx nodded and left the school with Zexion to go to the younger's house. Once there they went to Zexion's room and proceeded to finish the science project. It didn't take long and there was still time until the time Demyx usually left the other's house so he offered Zexion a small guitar lesson which the smaller boy agreed to and got his guitar.

Unfortunately Zexion found himself having trouble following along with Demyx's words and motions. He unconsciously kept going back to his thoughts of earlier about the blonde which in turn made him blush – thankfully Demyx couldn't see from his position – and falter his movements.

Soon Demyx left and Zexion lied down on his bed until his phone – which had been charging on the bedside table – made a noise meaning he received a text.

* * *

Not long until Friday came along. The students were full of excitement to get home, log on, and enter the live chat. Before he knew it, Zexion found himself on his bed with Marluxia, each with their own laptop. It had gone by too fast for Zexion's liking. He wasn't entirely ready for this. Despite that though, he signed in and opened the chat. He watched as usernames filled the side and textbox, including Marluxia's. Words and sentences filled the textbox as the students started asking their questions and talking.

'One question at a time,' Marluxia's username popped up and the others started to slow down until they came to a complete stop. Zexion waited for a question to come up and after one minute one did.

'Besides Japanese/Korean/Chinese song, what music do you listen to?'

Sighing, Zexion started typing, doing his best to keep his replies short.

'Anything really, from classical to rock to pop, English or Asian.'

Quickly after his reply, another question popped up.

'What's your favorite animal?'

Zexion paused to think about that question. He looked to Marluxia who said, "Seems you don't even know." Zexion just sent him a glare before starting to type a reply.

'Not sure. Probably a sea otter/lion or seal. They kind of remind me of someone.'

After a couple other questions, the students soon had a working system going.

'Who was your last boyfriend?'

'Can't say, it'd be a dead giveaway.'

'What are you gonna do if and when we find out who you are?'

'Probably nothing. Probably just continue on with my life.'

'You said earlier your favorite animals reminded you of someone. Is that someone possibly a crush?'

'Oh yeah! Do you have a love interest at the moment?'

'Do you have a crush?'

Similar questions continued to pop up into the textbox and Zexion started to feel a bit embarrassed. "I must say I'm curious as well," he heard Marluxia say from beside him. Zexion continued to sit still, watching the same question pop up over and over from others as they tried to get him to answer. Suddenly one blonde popped into his head.

'I think I may be falling for someone.'

* * *

Reviews?


	6. Kiss and Tell

"Tell me," Marluxia insisted for a third or so time.

"No," Zexion replied and continued down the hall, avoiding people as he walked quickly, Marluxia behind him. Ever since the live chat on Friday, the older teen had been trying to get Zexion to tell him who it was he was crushing on. This morning Marluxia had come to Zexion's house to walk him to school but it seemed the whole time Marluxia just tried to get the information out of Zexion.

"Why not?" the pink haired teen questioned as he followed the other into their homeroom. "I can keep a secret."

"No," Zexion said again as he sat down in his seat. "And knowing you you'd just intervene."

"That's not entirely true," Marluxia said. "You're the one to most likely to meddle with things. I get straight to the point."

"And that's exactly why I won't tell you."

"It's that blonde isn't it?" Marluxia asked suddenly after a couple of minutes.

Taken aback but not wanting to show it, Zexion asked, "What blonde?" in return.

"You know the one. The one that goes to your house now and then, the one you were partnered with for science, the one you talk about almost all the time."

"I don't talk about him much," Zexion responded and turned away to glare at his desk.

"Yeah you do," Marluxia reasoned. "You may not realize it, but he's what you talk about most at lunch. And now that I think about it, I vaguely remember a certain look in your when you do talk about him. I'm sure the others would agree."

"Don't you dare," Zexion said as he looked back at the older teen.

"Too late," Marluxia said with a smirk as he pushed a button on his phone. "Already sent them a text."

"Fuck you."

"Hm, now's not a good time," Marluxia said casually as he received and responded to a text. "Maybe later."

Zexion's first instinct was to hit the other teen but held back and instead folded his arms on his desk and put his head down. He knew that Marluxia knew he had won over the information he wanted.

* * *

During lunch Marluxia sat with his eyes on the door, only taking his gaze away to glance around the cafeteria. Zexion sat beside him but refused to talk or question what he was doing. Their two other friends – Larxene and Luxord – sat across from them.

Ever since Marluxia sent the two the texts about Zexion's crush on Demyx – or as they called him, 'that blonde' since they didn't know his name – the two teased him at any given moment, whether it be during a class he had with them or in the halls.

As the youngest of the group continued to move his food around with his fork and glare at the two blondes across from him he paid little mind to Marluxia as the older teen stood up and walked away. Only when Larxene and Luxord looked over their shoulders did Zexion glance up to see Marluxia talking to Demyx by the blonde's friends. When the pink haired teen started to walk back to the table, bringing Demyx along, the two blondes at the table turned back to give Zexion knowing smiles.

"Look who decided to join us," Marluxia said as he led Demyx to the open seat beside Zexion then proceeded to sit back in his own chair.

"Looked more like you dragged him here," Zexion said. Then leaning towards Marluxia he said, "You said you wouldn't intervene."

"I never said that," Marluxia said and waved his hand causing Zexion to move away.

"So blondie," Larxene spoke up, resting her elbows on the table and leaning forward.

"Tell us about yourself," Luxord finished with his own words.

"Oh, uh," Demyx started, slightly nervous talking to these students he didn't know. He was just glad he was seated next to the only one he did somewhat know, but said student was also his crush. "Well I play a few instruments. I'm also on the school's swim team. Oh, and my name's Demyx, not blondie."

"Tell us something we don't know," Larxene said, sounding bored, and rested her cheek in her hand.

"Yeah, we already knew that," Luxord added.

"How do you know that?" Demyx asked.

"A little someone told us," the blonde female said. "He does talk about you quite often."

Zexion quickly tightened his grip on his fork and glared at the girl across from him. "私はあなたの喉にこのフォークを突き出す前に黙れ," he said in a harsh tone that sounded threatening. It threw Demyx off to hear the change in language, but it seemed both Luxord and Marluxia were used to it.

"ああ、しかし、あなたは女の子があなたと同じヒットしないだろうか?" Larxene responded. Zexion only put his fork down on his tray and sat back in his chair. "That's what I thought. A true gentleman really."

"Shut up," Zexion said and crossed his arms.

"Now look what you two did," Marluxia spoke up, putting a hand on Zexion's shoulder only to have it shrugged off. "You put him in a sour mood."

"He's been like that all day so you can't blame us," Larxene said.

"It's your fault I'm in a bad mood," Zexion said, talking to Marluxia.

"Whatever, let's just change the topic," Marluxia said. "Anyone else listen to the new Anonymous Voice on Friday?"

"I did," Larxene answered. "Anyone else realize he's been singing in English more often now? And he's lacking in clues to give. Won't be long until the school discovers who he is."

Zexion tried not to react at her words too much. Instead he said, "You're right."

"What about you Demyx? What are your thoughts about him?" Marluxia asked.

"I, uh," Demyx stuttered, taken aback by being brought back into the conversation so suddenly. "I dunno. I like his voice. Other than that there's not much I can say."

"That's sweet," Marluxia said with a smirk and glance at Zexion, receiving a glare from the other.

After that the three eventually stopped messing with Zexion and ended up in an argument of some kind, Zexion hadn't listened to what had started it and didn't care to try and listen. Demyx started a small conversation with the younger boy beside him up until the bell. During their conversation, Demyx had asked if he could get some help with another math assignment and Zexion agreed, telling the blonde to meet him at the gates as usual.

* * *

"Should I ask about what happened at lunch?" Demyx asked Zexion as they walked down the sidewalk.

"No," the other boy replied.

"Okay," Demyx said. "What was the language you spoke in?"

"Japanese."

"That's cool. I didn't know you spoke another language. Any others you know?"

"I know Korean," Zexion answered.

"Hm, which order did you learn all your languages?"

"English was my first. I learned Japanese from my mother when I was younger and I learned Korean from both my father's mother and Marluxia," Zexion explained as they walked up to the front door of his house. As usual Demyx quickly slipped off his shoes before following the other to his bedroom. "So what kind of math do you need help with?" Zexion asked as he took his backpack off his shoulder and sat down on his bed.

"It's similar to the math last time," Demyx said and sat down next to Zexion. Putting his bag down in front of him and opening it, the blonde pulled out the worksheets he needed to finish for homework. He gave them to Zexion so he could check the first few that Demyx did while still in class. Zexion made some quick and light changes to an answer or two, giving back the paper for Demyx to fix them.

As Demyx erased and re-wrote his answers Zexion got out his own homework and started on it. Demyx often stopped and asked for help whenever he came across some new material or just asked Zexion to check an answer he felt unsure of. Zexion finished his work first and put it back in his bag, setting that down on the ground against his bed. He sat beside Demyx, helping the blonde finish the math. After a few minutes Demyx finished the last problem and put his own work away.

"Anything else you need?" Zexion asked.

"Just one," Demyx answered and before Zexion could question what, the blonde quickly leaned forward and put his lips to Zexion's. Pulling back after not getting a response, Demyx looked to see an expression mixed of surprise and confusion on the other's face. "I'm sorry, I just, I, I," he stuttered and before he could say anything else he was cut off as arms wrapped around his neck and a pair of lips met his.

Now knowing it was okay, Demyx kissed Zexion back as he wrapped his own arms around the smaller boy's waist, bringing him closer. Feeling a soft pull from behind his neck and Zexion's body pull away, but his lips still against Demyx's, the blonde followed the other as he was pulled down into a lying position above Zexion.

Not caring to ask if he could go further, Demyx parted his lips and ran his tongue across Zexion's bottom lip. After that small movement the blonde felt the other's lips part and another pull on his neck as Zexion's arms wrapped around it tighter. Getting the hint, Demyx slipped his tongue into the smaller boy's mouth, going straight to the other's tongue piercing and playing with it, earning a small noise from the back of Zexion's throat.

Moving his hands to rest on Zexion's hip bones, Demyx ran his thumbs over the piercings he could feel through the thin material. At the touch, Zexion moved his hips as to get the blonde to touch his piercings again. Instead of touching through the fabric, Demyx used one hand to push up the other boy's shirt and the other hand to run his thumb over the piercing again. The touch earned Demyx another small, but noticeable noise from Zexion.

Smiling, Demyx removed his lips from Zexion's and started to press kisses along his neck. He listened as Zexion gained back his breath and began to breathe close to normal. Once the boy's breath was back, Demyx began to gently bite down and lick at the skin on Zexion's neck, trying to find the right spot. He tried the area where the neck met the shoulder and that earned him a small gasp, but he felt that it wasn't the best spot. Moving up the boy's neck, Demyx felt Zexion move his head to the side slightly, allowing easier access.

Coming to the spot under the jaw, Demyx began to kiss, bite, lick, and suck, instantly receiving a gasp and small moan from Zexion. He began to run his thumb over the hip piercing again only to feel another hand push his away.

"Stop," he heard Zexion say, still a bit out of breath. "Don't play with my piercings or else I might try to go too far."

"Is it a turn-on?" Demyx asked quietly and gently kissed the spot on Zexion's neck, liking the way he could feel the other's fast pulse under his lips. Deciding to tease, he put his hand back on Zexion's hip and ran his fingers over the piercing.

"Yes," Zexion answered with a small whine at the touch, "it is."

"Sorry," Demyx said and with one more kiss on the other's neck he sat up on his knees which were on either side of Zexion. Looking down at the boy beneath him – his cheeks slightly flushed, shirt tousled, and few red marks from where Demyx had bit and sucked on his neck – and smiled. "You look cute."

Zexion glanced up at the blonde, muttering, "Shut up," then sitting up and pulling his legs out from underneath Demyx. "You should probably get home before it gets to dark."

"Right," Demyx said and got off the bed to grab his bag. "See you tomorrow," he said and left. He walked home, replaying what happened in his mind a few times then thinking about what might happen between them. When he got home he went straight to his room, saying a quick hello to his parents. In his room he dropped his bag onto the floor and sat down on his bed, pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialing Axel's number. He waited for the redhead to answer and when he did he asked why Demyx was calling. "I kissed Zexion," was all Demyx said to answer his friend's question.

* * *

Reviews?


	7. Talk to him

"What are you talking about?" Axel asked.

"I kissed Zexion," Demyx repeated.

"When?"

"I dunno," Demyx answered. "Like ten or so minutes ago, but that's not why I'm calling. I don't know what to do now."

"Well if it was just a kiss then maybe he'll let it slide," Axel explained simply.

"That's the problem though, it wasn't just a kiss," Demyx said. "We may have gotten a little carried away with it."

"How carried away?"

"Uh, well I think I left a mark or two on his neck," Demyx answered slowly.

"Nice," was all Axel said and Demyx could hear his friend laugh slightly over the phone.

"Shut up," Demyx muttered. "Just help me and tell me what to do."

"Okay, okay," Axel said. "First though, which one of you led the kiss on?"

"I think that's mostly on Zexion's part," Demyx answered, thinking back to the other boy's actions. "Then again it might've been mostly me. I dunno."

"You're clueless," Axel responded with a groan. "Okay, it doesn't matter who led on more – you both did – what does matter is that he kissed back which means he's at least interested. If he is then you need to talk to him. Easy as that."

"You don't know if it'll be easy or not," the blonde said.

"True, but all you need to do is talk to him," Axel said then after a pause said, "I gotta go, see you at school." Before Demyx could respond he was hung up on. Sighing, he turned his phone off and put it down, all the while thinking of what he could and would say to Zexion.

* * *

After Demyx had left his house, Zexion left his room to get himself dinner before his mother and/or father got home. If they asked he could just say he already ate dinner and that way he wouldn't have to sit at the table with them and have them question the marks that were sure to be on his neck.

In the morning he made sure to get up and out of the house before his parents were even awake. It was earlier then he was used to and the morning air was a bit cold and he briefly regretted not grabbing a jacket. The walk to the school went by quickly much to Zexion's dismay. He didn't want to go to school but he also couldn't stay home.

With a sigh, he walked past the opened school gates and through the small groups of people gathering to the school building. Luckily since it was still a bit early, the halls were mostly vacant as well as the classrooms. His own homeroom was still empty but open so he went in and sat at a desk in the back. As he put his bag down he pulled out his phone and sent Marluxia a text telling the other to meet him in their homeroom.

After a while a few other students came into the classroom, some meeting up then leaving. Eventually Marluxia walked in and came over to where Zexion was seated.

"How come you're here so early?" he asked and sat down at a desk beside the other.

"No reason," Zexion answered and rubbed his neck, wishing the marks to go away.

"Hold on," Marluxia said, knowing the action. Reaching forward he grabbed the boy's wrist and pulled his hand away from his neck. "When and how did this happen?"

"Yesterday after school," Zexion answered only the first part of the other's question.

"How though?" Marluxia asked.

"Demyx kissed me," Zexion said quietly and rubbed his neck again.

"That is not just a kiss," the older teen pointed out. Then reaching forward once again he put his hand under Zexion's and ran his fingers over the mark. "Looks like he had a little fun."

"Stop," Zexion said and pushed away Marluxia's hand. "And it sucks 'cause I can't hide it."

"Yeah, that sweet spot of yours is both good and cruel to you," Marluxia agreed. "You do know Larxene and Luxord are gonna be all over this right?"

"Yes."

"Do your parents know?"

"No, they were both gone when it happened and I was able to get around them without them noticing it."

"So what are you gonna do now?" Marluxia asked.

"What do you mean?" Zexion asked in return and glanced to look at the other.

"You can't just kiss him and then not talk about it in any way," Marluxia explained. "One reason is because it'd be rude and another is that this could be good for you."

"I'm not sure if I should be taking dating advice from my ex boyfriend," Zexion said and started to play with the hem of his shirt.

"Fine then," Marluxia scoffed. "Ask others for advice and see what they say."

"You think and act like you know so much about relationships," Zexion started with a smirk coming to his lips, "but I bet you don't even realize Larxene likes you."

"What?" the older teen asked but wasn't heard as Zexion started listening to his iPod.

* * *

During classes Zexion almost constantly had his hand over the marks as he rubbed his neck. If asked he just blamed the reason on a sore neck. Everyone bought the excuse and left him alone. Others questioned why his neck was sore. Only a few people noticed the marks – some asking Zexion about them.

By the time lunch came, Zexion didn't bother to get food and waited at the table for Marluxia as he listened to his iPod. When the other did come to sit beside him, Zexion instantly moved to rest his head on Marluxia's shoulder. The pink haired teen didn't mind, knowing the other was probably having a bad day judging by the lack of food and headphones to block out noise. The table remained quiet until their two other friends joined the table with their trays in hand.

"There are the lovebirds," Luxord said as he sat down.

"Excuse me?" Marluxia asked with an eyebrow raised.

"How come you didn't tell us you two got back together?" Larxene questioned.

"What are you talking about?"

"Everyone's talking about it," Larxene answered. "They said you and Zexion have been hanging out more and now today he has a hickey on his neck." At the blonde's final words, Marluxia elbowed Zexion in the side causing the boy to open his eyes which he had closed at one point and sit up off Marluxia's shoulder.

"What?" he asked irritated as he took out his ear buds.

"Have you heard about the rumor?" Marluxia asked him.

"What rumor?"

"The one saying you two got back together," Luxord answered as he pointed between the two in question with a fry before eating it.

"Yeah, that rumor," Marluxia said. "Want to tell them the real reason for your hickeys?"

"No," Zexion answered simply before going to put his ear buds back on.

"Yes you will," Marluxia said and grabbed the boy's wrist to pull his hands down and preventing him from listening to his music. "Unless you want me to tell them, with added details."

"There are no details," Zexion snapped and pulled his hands away. Directing his next words to the two waiting blondes he said, "Demyx kissed me, that's all."

"That is not all," Larxene said with obvious amusement in her voice.

"Please just shut up," Zexion said with a groan as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. At that Larxene let her smile fall and glanced at Marluxia only to receive a shake of his head. Sitting back, she decided to drop the topic and start a conversation with Luxord. They all knew that when Zexion says 'please' he's not just saying it and it's best to do what he asks.

* * *

After lunch was Zexion's free period. During free period the students were allowed to join other classes as long as they didn't distract the students taking the classes. Some also filled their free time being a teacher's TA. He was currently in the hall with his back to a wall as he tapped along his phone's screen. He didn't want to be in his homeroom or anywhere else Marluxia and the two blondes might be.

After being in the hallway for more than he'd like to be, Zexion decided to head somewhere where he knew he'd find someone to talk to. Zexion was glad for the lack of people in the halls as he walked to his destination. As he reached the gym he pushed open the doors, revealing the sound of sneakers and basketballs going across the floor as well as some loud voices as some students called to one another.

Glancing around the room once, Zexion started to walk to where his friend was without getting in the way of other's basketball games. On the far side of the gym was Lexaeus shooting baskets in his own small court and as Zexion came to his side he glanced over once to see who was there.

"Hey," Zexion said, receiving a nod of acknowledgement as Lexaeus went to retrieve his basketball. "Can I ask you something?" he asked and received another nod. "Okay, say there's someone I like and said someone kissed me. What should I do now?"

As his friend spoke, Lexaeus shot another basket. "Talk to them," he answered and went to get his ball again.

Sighing, Zexion asked, "What am I supposed to say?" his only answer was a shrug of his friend's shoulder. He stood still as he thought about the possibilities of what to say before hearing a basketball hit the ground near him. Looking up quickly, he caught the ball before it hit his chest.

"What?" he question and watched as Lexaeus gestured to the basket. "Right, I'm interacting with a student in class therefore must take part or leave," he said more to himself as he mimicked one of the school rules. "Come on though, you know I have bad aim."

Lexaeus only crossed his arms and gestured once more to the basket. With another sigh, Zexion threw the basketball, only to have it the backboard beside the basket. "There," he said. "I'm leaving." With that he walked away from his friend and back to the gym doors.

Once back in the halls, Zexion stopped to think again. Getting out his phone he checked the time and saw that there was only about ten minutes left of his free period. Then opening his contact list he found Demyx's and clicked the option to send a message.

Typing out, 'Are you in class?' he sent the text.

Less than a minute later he received one back. Opening it he read, 'No. Why?'

'Where are you? I need to talk to you about something,' Zexion sent back.

After a couple minutes the blonde replied. 'Music room,' was all it read.

Sighing once again, Zexion started walking to the music room.

* * *

When he got to the music room, Zexion was surprised to see that Demyx was the only person there. The blonde sat in a chair with an acoustic guitar in his lap, his fingers lazily going over the strings. As Zexion walked over and sat next to the other, Demyx looked up then put the guitar aside.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

Thinking about the situation once more, Zexion pushed aside his thoughts and instead said, "Just wanted to talk about the lessons you've been giving me. Think we can schedule some for the rest of the week?"


End file.
